conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Jukpë
General information The Jukpë language (English: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:IPA_for_English d͡ʒuːkpə, Jukpë: kìjúkpë kìd͡ʒúk͡pə̥) is the traditional language of the Jukpë people. It is spoken by around fifty thousand people in the north of Cameroon, eastern Nigeria, southern Chad and western Central African Republic. It is also by the Jukpë people, most notably in Britain, France and Cameroon. Jukpë is an isolating language, has a simple syllable structure and lacks diphthongs. There are thirty-one consonants and six vowels; vowels have two tones, high (◌́) and low (◌̀). Word order is mainly SVO but occasionally SOV. Adpositions are prepositional and head direction is noun initial; that is that adjectives, numerals, demonstratives and genitives proceed the noun. Although Jukpë lacks grammatical gender there are six noun classes that do act as grammatical gender. There are also two numbers and Conjugations occur according to voice, mood, number, tense and aspect. Phonology and orthography Consonants Nasal *M m : m bilabial nasal *MH mh : m̥ voiceless bilabial nasal *N n : n alveolar nasal *NH nh : n̥ voiceless alveolar nasal *NY ny : ɲ palatal nasal *NYH nyh : ɲ̊ voiceless palatal nasal *NG ng : ŋ velar nasal *NGH ngh : ŋ̊ voiceless velar nasal Plosive *P p : p voiceless bilabial plosive *B b : b voiced bilabial plosive *T t : t voiceless alveolar plosive *D d : d voiced alveolar plosive *TH th : c voiceless palatal plosive *DH dh : ɟ voiced palatal plosive *K k : k voiceless velar plosive *G g : ɡ voiced velar plosive *KP kp : k͡p voiceless labial-velar plosive *GB gb : ɡ͡b voiced labial-velar plosive Fricative *F f : f voiceless labiodental fricative *V v : v voiced labiodental fricative *S s : s voiceless alveolar sibilant *Z z : z voiced alveolar fricative *KH kh : x voiceless velar fricative *GH gh : ɣ voiced velar fricative *Q q : ʕ voiced pharyngeal fricative *H h : ɦ voiced glottal fricative Approximant *Y y : j palatal approximant Trill *BR br : ʙ bilabial trill Tap *R r : ɾ alveolar tap Affricate *CH ch : t͡ʃ voiceless palato-alveolar affricate *J j : d͡ʒ voiced palato-alveolar affricate Vowels *I i : i close front unrounded vowel *U u : u close back rounded vowel *O o : o close-mid back rounded central vowel *Ë ë : ə̥ voiceless mid central vowel *E e : ɛ open-mid front unrounded vowel *A a : a open front unrounded vowel All vowels except ə̥ change according to tone. Complete alphabet *A B BR CH D DH E Ë F G GB GH H I J K KH KP M MH N NG NGH NH NY NYH O P Q R S T TH U V Y Z *a b br ch d dh e ë f g gb gh h i j k kh kp m mh n ng ngh nh ny nyh o p q r s t th u v y z N.B.: all digraphs and trigraphs are considered separate letters and whereas vowels with tonal marks are not. Grammar Nouns Though Jukpë does not have grammatical genders per se, there are six noun classes which are divided according to kind of word. Adjectives Adjectives agree with the noun they describe regarding noun class prefix. For example the base adjective "èdhék" ("red"), is shown below: Verbs Jukpë infinitive verbs begin with an infinitive prefix. There are six possible prefixes: "g(è)"-, "k(è)"-, "gh(ó)"-, "kh(ó)"-, "qù(b)"- or "hú(p)"-. Conjugations occur by replacing the infinitive prefix with another that agrees with the subject in class and number. Infixes are added to further conjugate according to voice, mood, tense and aspect Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Fictional Languages